The electricity storage system for the hybrid car and the like is formed by a plurality of battery modules. Also, in each battery module, an electricity-storage cell forming a flat plate shape is housed in a case in a stack manner. In the case of the battery module, there is provided an electrode electrically connected to the inside electricity-storage cell, and using the electrode, a connection to a terminal outside the battery module is carried out. The electrode of such battery module is provided with two portions or above in the aforementioned case.
In such battery module, there is a battery module provided with a bolt in the aforementioned electrode. (See Patent Document 1) The bolt protrudes at an axis portion to an outside through a through-bore formed in a terminal plate. An insulating member is attached to an inner face of the terminal plate, and a head portion of the bolt is pressed by the insulating member. The terminal plate and the insulating member are temporarily attached. (FIG. 3 in the Patent Document 1) In the battery module in the Patent Document 1, the aforementioned insulating member is combined with a movement restriction member, and in a case wherein an external force has acted on the terminal plate, a force is transmitted from the terminal plate to the bolt, from the bolt to the insulating member, and furthermore, to the insulating member and the movement restriction member to thereby wobble easily at a time when such external force acts.